Conventionally, a vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a wiper apparatus for wiping attachments adhering to a windshield, such as rain, snow, and splash from a preceding vehicle, in order to assure a field of view of a driver. Such a wiper apparatus includes a wiper arm that is swingably driven via an electric motor, and a wiper blade that is mounted on a tip side of the wiper arm. The wiper blade has a blade holder that is rotatably mounted on the tip side of the wiper arm, and a blade rubber that is held by the blade holder. The blade rubber becomes in a state where a spring provided inside the wiper arm applies a pressing force to the windshield. In this state, the wiper arm is driven by the electric motor, so that the blade rubber swingably moves on the windshield to wipe the windshield.
Meanwhile, when the wiper blade is prevented from being fixed and adhering to the windshield in a cold season and the vehicle is washed, a user may raise the wiper arm against a force of the spring. At this time, some users may hold a tip side of the wiper blade to raise the wiper arm or may fold the raised wiper arm in a state where the wiper blade rotates at or beyond a predetermined angle with respect to the wiper arm.
Therefore, in Japanese Utility-Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 02-129952 (FIGS. 1 and 2) (Patent Document 1), for example, is disclosed a wiper blade in which since the rotation of the wiper blade at or beyond the predetermined angle is regulated with respect to the wiper arm, the wiper arm can be easily raised and the raised wiper arm can be folded correctly. The wiper blade described in Patent Document 1 has, between a primary lever (blade holder) and a U-shaped spring member (arm mounting member) rotatably provided to it, rotation regulating members (engaging protrusion and engaging hole) that are mutually engaged with their concave and convex portions, wherein this rotation regulating members prevents the wiper blade from rotating at or beyond the predetermined angle with respect to the wiper arm.